Right Thurr
by Tripptych
Summary: Naruto get's caught dancing, right thurr. SasuNaru, NaruSasu Yaoi, just a one shot.
1. Naruto's POV

It was around five in the afternoon and Sasuke was still yet to make an appearance. I'd woken up this morning around eleven with a note sticky taped to my naked chest. "Running a few errands, I'll be home later " He didn't sign it but I knew Sasuke's anally neat writing anywhere.

Ha, I said anally.

My fingers drummed boredly against the arm of the recliner I was laying over, I'd lost interest in whatever program I was watching; actually I'd lost interest hours ago. My stomach grumbled against the hand I had resting there, I groaned a little.

I craned my neck back to look over my head at the kitchen, it wasn't _that _far. I adjusted my head the right way, and rolled somewhat fell off the chair; I laid face down on the carpeted ground for a few moments to avoid moving.

I pulled myself up on my knees and just sat there, moving seemed stupid why couldn't the food just float to me? Grumbling and swearing irritated I got to my feet and dragged my lazy ass to the kitchen.

I stood in front of the fridge staring at the contents.

Beer, bread, peanut butter, beer, old Chinese and more beer.

_I like da way you do dat right thurr, Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hair _

I swung my hips around to the beat of the song, singing at the top of my lungs. I waltzed around the kitchen popping a few moves I see the chicks do in music videos; I felt kind of sexy shaking my as around the kitchen.

"Lick ya lips when ya talkin dat make me stair!" I rocked my hip's back and forth to the beat, a jar of peanut butter and a knife in each hand; catching sight of my reflection in the microwave.

My eye's met another reflection; I screamed loudly and threw my peanut butter. Sasuke stood holding his stomach, red in the face from laughing. Blushing a million shades of red as I scampered to pick up the peanut butter and save my remaining dignity.

"Oh Naru baby I like da way you do it right thurr" He laughed leaning against the bench to support his frame.

Humiliation whirled around in me like a whirlwind, "Naruto baby that was hot" He wiped his eye's a few giggles slipping past his lips.

"Yeah well I like that song" I muttered in defence, putting the peanut butter in the fridge.  
>"You should dance more often, it's sexy to watch" He tried holding in the laugh threatening to erupt but failed miserably sending him into another fit of un-Uchiha like snickers.<p>

I sighed dramatically grabbing my sandwich and stamping past him towards the living room. He grabbed me around the waist as I walked past.

"Aw don't be like that I was just having some fun" He breathed against my neck, biting it softly. I threw the sandwich on the bench behind him, he opened his mouth to question my motives but I pushed him towards the living room couch.

Our lip's tangled and my finger's pulled and knotted his hair, he adjusted himself so I was straddling his lap. I ground down roughly on his hip's jerking mine against his short burst; He broke our kiss and lent his head back against the couch.

I eyed him lustfully; he looked amazing bucking into my hips and panting. I licked a wet trail down the column of his throat nipping at his collar bone. He moaned a throaty moan and it reverberated against my lips.

"Naruto" He said sex layered in his voice, I worked my way back up his throat.

"What Sasuke?" I moaned his name a little at the end, he grunted kissing my lips.

"Let me fuck you" I bite my own lip, things never usually got this intense. We've fucked but we don't do it a lot; mostly oral and hand jobs, y'know?

"Pleaseeee" He dragged the word out in a whine; I melted under his fingers slipping under the band of my jeans.

He grinned in triumph and pulled my shirt over my head, leaving the cool air to ravish my skin. He wasted no time in molesting my pale skin, leaving bruise and bite marks down my bed. I was practically lying back on his knees while he bit at the skin on my hips.

"Ngh fuck me" I cried when rubbed the bulge in my jeans. He smirked against my skin and ordered I sit up.

I done so without a second thought, he lifted his own hips of the couch causing me to moan at the sudden friction and pulled them off. He fumbled with my button and I bucked my hips at his face, he looked up at me lustfully and I pushed my jeans down my hip's wiggling a little.

My cock sprang free and he grabbed it with his hand pumping a few times.

"Oh Sasuke" I moaned arching my back, "Naruto" pressure was applied to my shoulder and I blinked a couple of times, my face pressed into the carpet.

"Naruto, wake up" Sasuke stood over me a blush covering his cheeks. Realization hit me that I had a raging hard on.

"Oh your alright I thought you were in pain or something you were calling my name and-"Realization must of hit him to because his eye's got really big and he stood nervously.

"I'm going to get a shower" He muttered rather quickly and bolted up the stairs. I groaned at my own stupidity and banged my head against the floor.

Smooth Naruto, fucking smooth.

A new sound alerted to my ears and I lifted my head to hear, it sounded like...

Sasuke, moaning like not the usual moaning he did when he had to do the dishes but like sex moaning; and idea formed in my mind.

My pant's throbbed in appreciation.


	2. Sasuke's POV

I twisted the front door knob till it swung open; my hair was wet and dripping slightly from the downpour of rain outside, unusual for this time of year. I kicked off my black shoes, my socks soaked a little. It was rather quiet which was strange but not enough to worry me, I left Naruto at home this morning; He's here somewhere probably lying on the couch.

Curiosity got the best of me and I wandered into the kitchen, it was clean still which meant Naruto hadn't been in here. I wandered into the small living room all looked around, no sign off him but the cushions had been sprawled across the living room; he had been in here. The TV bellowed quite loudly and I walked towards the couch and turn the TV down by the remote.

My heart flew out of my chest when a small moan erupted from the floor; I swear I almost touched the ceiling when I jumped in fright. Naruto was sprawled across the floor in front of the recliner chair, face down he squirmed and wiggled around. I sighed turning the TV down I walked over to tap him on the shoulder.

_That floor was anything but comfortable. _

"Naruto" I said bending down to push his shoulder, He muttered something unintelligible and I tried again, "Naruto, bro wake up"

He moaned loudly, his eye's blinked open and he rolled over slightly to look at me. He was flustered and panting slightly.

I quickly realized what was going on, Naruto was having a wet dream and I had woke him up, I blushed furiously fuchsia. He must have realized the situation too, his eyes widen and I swallowed thickly my own pants tightening all that little bit.

"Oh your alright I thought you were in pain or something you were calling my name and-"I said nervously my cheeks darkened more if they could.

"I'm going for a shower" I muttered rather quickly, I practically ran for the stairs and bathroom not even waiting for his reply or words.

I slammed the door behind me and lent against it, my heart was racing and my mind was reeling over the image of Naruto withering and moaning all flustered. I was panting a little, stripping my damp shirt and through it followed closely by my jeans into the wash basket.

The cool bathroom air blow against me flush and I staggered slightly for the shower turning it on a scalding hot temperature, the water should drowned the sin I was about to do. I stroked myself as I stood under the water, it burned my skin and probably turned it a pinkish hue.

I lent my head back against the shower wall and increased my pace slightly, it wasn't long before I was moaning and groaning in what I hope was a quite way. I was barley coherent enough to hear the bathroom door open and even less when I didn't hear the shower door.

In fact I was only aware of the situation when Naruto's cold hands pressed against my stomach; my eyes flew open as I panted at his close proximity.

"Oh Sasuke did you like what you saw before?" He muttered sexily inches from my mouth, his naked body pressing up against mine.

I shuddered as he ran his finger up and down my torso and sides, He pulled my hip's flush against his and I moaned and he groaned softly.

His hips moved in circles against mine, rubbing our cocks together and creating god willing friction. He nipped his teeth on my lips and I obliged to his silent demand by opening my mouth, his tongue was fighting with mine in moments.

I wanted more control as my dominant side flared with sexual intensity; I pushed him against the opposite wall, my mouth devouring his in seconds. He moaned as he pulled and tugged at my wet hair.

"Oh Christ do that again." I panted rubbing myself against him, my hand rest against the wall beside his head. I pulled his leg up over my hip as I pushed us further against the wall; he was moaning, groaning and panting like a pro the entire time.

"Ah fuck me Sasuke" He moaned screwing his eyes shut at an appreciative thrust, I didn't argue with him. I turned him around and pushed him against the wall once again, his face pressed against the cool tiles, I grabbed one of his legs and hooked it over my forearm; better access.

He moaned when I impatiently grabbed my dick and aligned myself, I had no patience to prepare him.

I pushed myself in and he clawed at the slippery wet tiles, his back had turned a red hue from the scalding water, it drove me more. I wasted no time in thrusting myself in and out; he clawed and howled my name fuelling my fire.

I always was a sucker for someone with a dirty mouth and the way he was saying my name was beyond dirty.

I angled my hips in a few different positions till I knew I was getting it right, Naruto was a very vocal lover. He moaned, groaned, howled, screamed and talked dirtier than a professional. It turned me on to imaginable measures.

"You're so dirty Naruto" I panted, nipping his shoulder he let out an appreciative moan when I slowed down and fucked him nice and slow.

I almost lost it then and there when he moaned my name from somewhere deep in his small body. I could feel my stomach tightening and I knew my orgasm was coming soon. I angled my hips and set a pace that I knew he would enjoy.

He was beyond yelling in pleasure; he was pushing himself back against me practically fucking himself.

"Oh Jesus fucking Christ Naruto, the things you do to me." I pushed up against him in pleasure, he moaned and I lost my composure.

I cummed all over his insides and he done a good job of covering the front, my arm was dead my legs felt Like jelly. I slide down to the floor of the shower with him collapsing between my legs.

I could tell this was going to become a regular occurrence, _hopefully._


End file.
